Energy
Energy is a resource used to perform actions in Treasure Isle. Energy Bar The Energy Bar displays the amount of Energy currently available to the player. When a user begins Treasure Isle, the maximum Energy is 100. This number increases with each additional Level gained. Every five minutes, the Energy Bar will increase by one Energy point until the bar is 100% full. Each time you Dig, it uses a little bit of Energy, dependent on which Tool is being used. *Maximum energy can be increased by building Relics. *Some Decorations increase maximum Energy. *Special Animals and Boats increase maximum Energy. *Some items such as Energy Capsule increase maximum Energy. *You gain +1 max Energy each time you gain an Experience Level. Spending Energy Energy allows you to Dig for buried Treasures. Most actions consume , but some searchable objects require more energy. Most activities on your own island do not require energy. *Fishing requires 12 energy. *Using the Wishing Well requires 25 energy. *Most digging requires 5 energy. *Some searchable objects are harder to search and require 7, 10, 15 or 20 energy to search. *Some searchable objects require multiple digs. The cost of each dig is dependent on the object. Many multi-dig plants (usually 7 energy) have three stages and so require a total of 21 energy to clear. *Some multiple dig objects, such as buildings, require a random amount of digs. The cost per dig on these objects is often 10 or higher. *Using a Fire Dig requires 5 energy but digs up to 3 spaces at one time. Multi-dig objects and some Event-based objects are skipped by the Fire Dig. *Using the Frontier Shovel from the FrontierVille cross-promo allows you to make your next 5 digs at a reduced rate of 5 less energy per dig. Replenishing Energy Energy can be replenished as follows (but only up to the level of the Maximum Energy Level): *'Energy' automatically replenishes at a rate of point every 5 minutes. *Gaining an Experience Level completely replenishes the Energy Bar. *Using various Food items replenishes energy. There is also an icon on the left of the game screen to ask for Fruit. *Fishing often yields Fish which are another source of Energy. *Gardening yields Fruit of various types. *Buying an Energy Pack from the Store will fill the Energy Bar to its maximum value. *Players can also request an Energy Pack from friends. There is an icon on the left of the game screen to ask for an Energy Pack. Obtaining Food Items Food can be obtained from a wide range of sources. *Players can send and receive Fruit as Gifts. While at your island, there is an icon on the left of the game screen to ask for Fruit. *Seeds can be planted in Garden Plots, which can then be harvested for the selected Fruit item. *Digging and exploring can yield various Fruits and other energy related items. *Players can catch Fish while Fishing which can be used to replenish energy. *Fruit can be harvested from fruit trees placed on your island, such as Banana Trees. *Various placeable Relics commonly give items that replenish or increase Energy levels. *By trading in Treasures and increasing your Treasure Mastery level, you are often awarded a Fruit or other energy increasing item. *Fruit and other "edible" items are also a reward for trading in some Treasures. *Special Maps such as Fire God Mountain give large rewards when completed. These rewards often contain special energy items, or even Garden Plots and Banana Trees. Fire God Mountain also uses two special Fruits to replenish energy. *The upgraded Daily Treasure Chest sometimes gives Fruit items. Energy Related Items Standard Fruit Baby Fruit Fire God Mountain Items Monkey Palace Items Zynga Toolbar Items Cross-Game Promotional Items Email Only Items These items may be obtained through buildable decorations as well. Special Items Voyage Items Collection Trade-in Items Fishing Items Seasonal Event Items Atlantis Items Category:Gameplay Category:Energy